leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Pokémon
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Mr. Pokémon | jname=ポケモンじいさん| tmname=Old Man Pokémon| image=Mr Pokémon Golden Boys.png | size=200px | caption=Mr. Pokémon in Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Johto | game=yes | generation= and | games= , | footnotes=}} Mr. Pokémon (Japanese: ポケモンじいさん Old Man Pokémon) is a non-player character who lives in a house on in the Johto region. He casually researches findings as a hobby, and is old friends with Professor Oak. He keeps in contact with Professor Elm because he knows that Elm is the authority on Pokémon evolution. In the games Characteristics According to Professor Elm, "Mr. Pokémon" is merely a nickname; the character's true name is unknown. As a researcher, Mr. Pokémon takes pride in the discoveries he makes, although Elm suggests that these are not as exciting as he would make out. The contents of his house, located at the northern end of , suggests that he travels a great deal since he has a large collection of foreign magazines and coins. After the Embedded Tower event, Professor Oak cites Mr. Pokémon's research on and , indicating he may have traveled to Hoenn in his past. Relation to the plot ]] At the beginning of , Mr. Pokémon contacts Professor Elm about a Pokémon Egg he has found. In Generation II, this Egg is notably one of the first Eggs to be found, but in Generation IV (to tie in with in the ) it is just "another Pokémon Egg". Elm sends / / to collect the Egg on his behalf, and later entrusts the player with the Egg. It eventually hatches into and is revealed to have been given to Mr. Pokémon by the Kimono Girls. ]] Later in the games, in exchange for a Red Scale, obtained from either catching or defeating the Red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage, Mr. Pokémon will give the player an Exp. Share. In , after obtaining both the National Pokédex and the Kanto starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, Mr. Pokémon will give the player a Blue Orb in HeartGold or a Red Orb in SoulSilver. This will activate the Embedded Tower event. Quotes *First time talking to, in his house :"Hello, hello! You must be < >. Prof. Elm said that you would visit. This is what I want Prof. Elm to examine." :"I know a couple who run a Pokémon Day-Care service. They gave me that Egg. I was intrigued, so I sent mail to Prof. Elm. For Pokémon evolution, Prof. Elm is the authority. Even Prof. Oak here recognizes that. If my assumption is correct, Prof. Elm will know it." :"You are returning to Prof. Elm? Here. Your Pokémon should have some rest." :"I'm depending on you!" *After giving Egg to Elm :"Life is delightful! Always, new discoveries to be made!" *If player has the Red Scale :"Hm? That Scale! What's that? A red Gyarados? That's rare! I, I want it... , would you care to trade it? I can offer this Exp. Share I got from Prof. Oak." ::Yes:"Life is delightful! Always, new discoveries to be made!" ::No:"That's disappointing. That happens to be very rare." * Entering house for the first time :"You must be . It was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier. This is what I want Professor Elm to examine." :"A friend of mine from gave it to me. I bet you can't find this kind of Egg in Johto. I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what this is. "He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokémon evolution." That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak. You are returning to Professor Elm? Here. Your Pokémon should have some rest." *If talked to again :"Sorry to trouble you, having you go back and forth. But please make sure to hand it to Professor Elm!" *After delivering the Egg to Professor Elm :"Life is delightful! Always, new discoveries to be made!" * If the player has the Red Scale :"Hm? That Red Scale! What's that? A red Gyarados? That's rare! I... I want it... , would you care to trade it? I can offer this Exp. Share I got from Professor Oak." ::No: "That's disappointing. That happens to be very rare." *After obtaining Kanto starter from Professor Oak :"Hi, ! I have something I want you to have and was just about to send an email to Professor Oak." :"The thing is... A friend of mine from Hoenn came over to give this to me." :"That Orb has something to do with the ancient ruins located past Cianwood City, called the Embedded Tower. But only a handful of Trainers can reach there... That's where you come in. Professor Oak thinks highly of you, and you are the proud Champion after all. I'm sure you can solve the mystery of the Orb and the secret of the ruins." * If talked to after obtaining the Orb :"The Embedded Tower is past Cianwood, somewhere in the Cliff Cave. Or so I heard. Or so I remember. Or so I believe!" * After capturing / :"Kimono Girls? What're you talking about? I don't know such people. Hee hee..." Sprites In the manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga Mr. Pokémon appears in the Golden Boys manga where he gives an Egg as an errand for him to deal with. Names |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奇寶貝爺爺 |fr=M. Pokémon |de=Mr. Pokémon |it=Mr. Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 할아버지 |es=Sr. Pokémon }} Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys characters de:Mr. Pokémon es:Señor Pokémon fr:M. Pokémon it:Mr. Pokémon ja:ポケモンじいさん zh:寶可夢爺爺